


Lost Memories

by fen_harels_wife



Series: Fate of a Warlord [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Loss, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_harels_wife/pseuds/fen_harels_wife
Summary: As Horde Prime begins his take over of Etheria, one clone on the front lines finds the planet strangely familiar...
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Fate of a Warlord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552435
Comments: 38
Kudos: 211





	1. Something from Before

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually this will include Entrapdak, and possibly other pairings. These are all going to be drabbles for now!

He knows he isn't like the others.

He is genetically defective, and he is grateful their brother is allowing him a chance to live, to bring order to the universe.

The world below, where they will march and fight tomorrow, is called Etheria. And as he lays down on his bunk, the name is whispered to him, from the depths of his own mind. A woman speaking. The voice is familiar, but he can remember no name nor face to match.

The lights darken, hundreds of pairs of green eyes blinking in the sudden dark.

He closes his own, and a sudden, vivid image flashes in his mind, long purple hair curled around him, holding him up. His heart surges in his chest.


	2. Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a mind wiped Hordak remembers a few fragments, Entrapta remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I did Entrapta justice.

"Fright Zone ruins investigation, Day One!" Entrapta chirped into her recorder, trying to hide how the place unsettled her. She slid her mask down over her face, even though it was only Emily with her.

Hordak had leveled much of the place, and she shuddered at the thought. She was still trying to understand why Catra had exiled her, why her friend wanted set off such an unstable portal.

Former friend. She leaned back on her hair, half of one ponytail digging in the debris for anything useful.

"It's been a week since the destruction, but there was so much First One's tech here, there has to be something useful left. After all, H-... He... was collecting it too." Entrapta sighed, shifting part of her hair to wrap around her.

'He' was gone. She'd missed her chance to go with him. To see the stars, the worlds he'd been to before. It was the only thing they'd talked about more than the portal. 

Her hair curled around something that was not rubble, and pulled it into her waiting hands.

"Fright Zone ruins Discovery One! I think it's a First One's crystal! Let's just clean the dirt off and-" Entrapta nearly dropped it, stricken by the runes.

LUVD

Lowering herself to the ground, she clutched the small artifact to her chest, unable to stop the tears welling up. Where was he? Was he okay? Did he leave the crystal behind for some reason? What was powering his armor now?!


	3. Memories in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories...

They'd been planetside for three days now, and he was struggling to simply keep up with his fellow soldiers. The uniform felt too heavy on his shoulders, the blaster too large and awkward. Every muscle and tendon screaming as they marched.

Carve a path through the Whispering Woods, all the way to Bright Moon. They weren't even on the front lines.

This was easier once. Once he could march and fight, protected and supported by… by… As soon as the thought had come, it was gone again.

And this time, a bitter anger welled up in its place.


	4. The End of One Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too ill and exhausted to keep up, Hordak's fellow clones leave him behind.

The ration bars were unpleasant. They tasted foul and made his stomach throb, and yet every time supplies were distributed, he forced himself to eat.

They weren't even the right color…

Not that it mattered right now, the signal to pack up and move was sounding, and… He could not get up. Muscles refused to respond, felt like fire under his skin. He physically could not stand up. The only thing he could do was shake in utter exhaustion.

"Get up!" He could, at least, raise his head to stare at the clone before him, the red collar marking this one as the leader of their squad.

A Force Captain?

The thought disappears as he's seized by his wrist and hauled upright. The white uniform seems even heavier, and he tries, truly, to stand. Even with the brother's grip on him, steadying him, he can't keep himself upright, and slumps forward, falling against the Squad Leader's chest.

He's shoved off, no assistance this time, and collapses to the ground. His mind, reeling with exhaustion, helpfully serves up the image of a purple haired woman running to him, calling a name... calling him?

"Leave him." He hears the Force Captain say, and it seems unimportant. Of far more notice is the phantom sensation of something wrapped around his shoulders, the woman talking to him. He felt… wanted. 

Loved.

It lingers as the soldiers booted footsteps draw away, his eyes flickering red just before he closes them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are getting somewhere.


	5. The Beginning of Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta discovers an ill clone abandoned in the Whispering Woods.

Entrapta grinned brightly, her hair frizzing in sheer excitement. She'd been asked to inspect an abandoned Prime Horde camp for more tech! Exciting!

She'd given her escorts the slip shortly before arrival, for the sake of extra time to work. Emily rolled along behind her, beeping and bipping cheerily, all Entrapta's supplies safely tucked inside the bot.

The only one unhappy was Imp. She'd found the creature on Day 23, unhurt, but unhappy, and all too eager to cling to her exclusively. He'd chattered at her when she'd slipped away from the escort, and for a brief moment, she had kind of regretted doing so. Whoops.

"Prime Horde camp, first observations. There's not much left here. The clones seem very efficient at packing out everything they bring to Etheria. Chances of finding something of their tech to scavenge are low. Still, I'm excited for any chance! New tech is fascinating!"

Behind her mask, her eyes glittered, her hair forming into a pair of hands to rub together eagerly. Then she spotted a crumpled form, the white and green-collared uniform unfortunately familiar. A clone soldier. A body.

"There's a dead clone here. Left behind…" It was upsetting in a strange way. He hadn't been taken back by the other clones, which was odd. This was the first time she'd heard of them leaving their dead behind.

She approached carefully, wary of the body. Entrapta knew perfectly well that dead bodies could carry diseases… but wouldn't the clones have some tech in their bodies? 

Imp grumbled, taking off to perch on an overhead branch as she knelt. Entrapta rolled the body over, using her gloved hands rather than her hair, and recoiled at the sight.

The clone was still alive, eyes opening as he was moved, voicing a protesting moan. And he was so thin, white face gaunt.

For just a second, she could almost swear it was Hordak.

Force of habit activated her recorder as she spoke. "Correction, it's alive. He's alive. He's ill, or injured. And he's watching me. Left behind with no weapon, no supplies… did you defect? Or are you just too injured to keep up? You're the first clone I've seen up close."

Entrapta touched the clone's arm, felt how little muscle the limb had, noted the trembling. He pulled away from her, and said something. Not in Etherian, but the tone was clearly negative.

\---

From the moment he'd heard the footsteps, he'd started awake, fighting to remain conscious. He'd been dreaming. Dreaming of the woman again, and so many other faces. Etherians. Why he knew these faces was completely beyond his understanding.

He'd never been to Etheria before! Had never seen any of these people before! Worse, some of them seemed to trigger emotions. One in particular, the dark haired woman with the strange ears, always seemed to be taunting him. Angering him.

She'd crossed him, somehow. And when he tried to reach for more fragments, there was only dark, dangerous rage.

The Etherian in front of him chattered in her native tongue. He was not a commander, he hadn't gotten the language lesson before being sent down. Her touch scared him with its familiarity.

"Stop touching me!" He snarled, trying to pull away, and then noticed. She had purple hair. Like the woman from those dreams. "Who are you!? Explain yourself, why are you here, why do I keep seeing you?"

\---

Entrapta startled back as the clone started shouting. He sounded like Hordak. But...wouldn't they all sound the same? They were clones.

He lashed out at her, and she caught the weak blow with a portion of her hair, winding it around his fingers to keep the sharp claws still, and leaned forward, pushing the uniform sleeve back. "You have the same defect he has." She spoke softly, letting her grip loosen a little.

She let go abruptly, stumbling back. His eyes had been red, for just a second. Or were her eyes playing tricks on her? She wasn't sure. "His eyes were red, I think. Only for a moment. Or maybe a trick of the light? He hasn't gotten up, or really tried to get away, I suspect the stresses of combat have drained his strength."

She's quiet a moment, mind racing. No one deserved to be left to die like this. The Princess Alliance would only see him as an enemy. She clicked off the recorder and nodded.

"Emily! We're taking him home to Dryl. I can help him." As her robot rolled up, she pulled a blanket out of the supplies, and bundled the thin clone up in it for Emily to carry, softly shushing his complaints. "Take him home the back way, Emily. We're gonna help you. Don't worry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the chapters are getting longer, I may not be updating as frequently. Also I'm now looking for a beta reader!


	6. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak is safely transported to Dryl, and Entrapta works on breaking the language barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the wait. I've got a cold that's really kicking my ass.

_ "Abomination!" _

He startled awake, shaking in remembered fear and pain. It was Horde Prime's voice yelling at him, perfect face twisted into a hateful sneer. And it scared him. When had Brother been so angry with him? Why did the memory of his mind being touched by Prime's evoke such fear?

Realizing his surroundings had changed derailed his inner thoughts thoroughly. He was indoors, on a comfortable bed, wrapped in a soft, warm blanket.

And his uniform was gone. His ears dropped as he struggled free of the blanket, finding himself clothed in only a light purple robe. His blaster was gone too. His cheeks and ears burned as he realized someone had stripped and redressed him.

He was… He was defective. Too skinny, malformed, and the thought triggered intense embarrassment and self loathing. Rolling onto his side, he pulls the blanket tight around him again, wanting to just hide in it.

\---

She'd raced across the castle as soon as her pad had beeped, alerting her that the guest had finally woken up.

Entering the room quietly, Entrapta hoped she wouldn't startle the clone. He already seemed afraid of her. Peeking around the door, she grinned at the sight, he had at least started moving around. "Good morning!" She chirped, a little louder than she had intended, and smiled at him as he turned and glared.

His eyes were red again.

\---

Perhaps he would have laid there, wallowing in his confusion and growing sense of loss, had the Etherian not yelled at him.

She recoiled a bit when he rolled over to glare at her, and a bare moment later started chattering away. He groaned, pulled the blanket over his head and ears, still watching her suspiciously as she gently grasped his wrist, holding and...counting? 

Checking his pulse? Why? 

Nodding and smiling, she spoke again, this time addressing the small device she held with her hair. She paused then, watching him intently.

\---

"Well you're doing better today!" Entrapta activated her recorder and spoke, avoiding eye contact with the clone. His eyes were still red. This was not a flicker, a trick of the light, like the day she found him. He looked so much like her lab partner. The only thing missing was the eyeshadow and black lip gloss. 

"Okay. I need to figure out a way to teach you Etherian. Or teach myself your language. And figure out your name...do you have a name? Do any of the clones have names?"

Entrapta paused, leaning back on her hair, watching the clone's confused expression. She could see it in those hauntingly familiar eyes, he was trying to figure out what she was saying. "Hmm. My name is Entrapta. Entrapta." She repeated it slowly, pointing to herself at the same time.

A few more repetitions, and the clone's expression sharpened, eyes focusing intently on her face. "...En-Entrapta."


	7. At Last, Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta realizes exactly who she rescued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no concrete plot in mind, I'm just writing as it comes to me, so updates may be slower from here on out.

He woke to a headache, deep in the base of his skull, neck muscles aching. Trying to alleviate the ache, he turned his neck, to stretch the muscles. Pain struck him, blinding in intensity, and he cried out.

How long had he been out of his armor? How many days had he forced himself to walk, to work, without the aid and support? Confusion filtered in. What armor? Everything hurt, why had Brother sent him to the front lines like this? What had he done to anger him?

Soft hair slid under his neck and back, hands on his shoulders, and he opened his eyes just a little. The Etherian woman. Entrapta. She gently moved him, softly murmuring what he assumed was reassurance. It was soothing, even if he could only catch a word or two. Easy...and help.

Nausea hit as she repositioned him, and he reached out, gripping her forearm. "Stop." He hated how weak his voice was, but she stopped moving him immediately.

It was getting easier to communicate, the past two days she'd spent teaching him Etherian was paying off.

To his surprise, she moved closer, sitting on the bed next to him, talking softly, and rested her hand on his neck. He tensed up, expecting the pain to return, but… the heat of her hand felt good, and when she started moving her hand, fingers stroking tense muscle, his body went limp.

It felt so damn good. He relaxed, practically purring under Entrapta's hands. He caught the word 'massage' as she chattered, and again that other name. Hordak.

Who was Hordak? He had no name of his own, only a serial number. Maybe she was calling him Hordak?

Something inside him twisted, and suddenly he felt as if he knew her. Had known her, had cared for her, and he reached for Entrapta's hand, holding it tightly.

He did know her. How, why, he didn't understand, and the only thing that mattered was making sense of this. He had desired her. Wanted to be by her side, and Brother… had ceased to matter.

Raising his free hand, he touched his chest. "Hordak?" Was this his name? It felt important.

The headache returned in force, scorching his mind, and he shouted in pain.

"Entrapta! Help!"

\-----

She was trying to build a suit for the clone, something to help with his defect and exhaustion. It was exactly the same as Hordak's defect. Exactly. 

Suspicious. Hordak had only ever mentioned himself as defective. What were the odds?

So she'd moved her workstation into the room she'd set up for the ailing clone, to keep everything secret. Scorpia had nearly caught her working on the suit once, and Entrapta was still very unsure of how the other Princesses would react to her guest.

When her guest woke, she set her work aside, moving to the bed to greet him...and then he'd cried out in pain. Helping him move, she stopped when he grabbed her arm, his face taking on a slight green hue. The last thing she wanted was for him to get sick. She was pleased, however, that he was speaking Etherian. Even if he was still mostly nonverbal.

She'd tried massage with Hordak before, perhaps it would help?

That had been an adventure in itself, convincing her lab partner to strip out of his armor so she could touch him, and...it had worked very well. Almost too well, because Hordak had been making such pleased noises while she worked on his back. She'd been terribly tempted, to kiss him, to seat herself in his lap, and see where else the experiment would lead…

...And worked just as well on the clone, feeling the way he sagged into her hair, purring quietly as she worked. He looked up at her, and Entrapta could practically see the clone's mind working. He was struggling with something, she'd seen the expression before.

But she froze when he touched his chest and the question… His name sounded so right coming from the clone, and she watched intently as he struggled, feeling the tension.

When he shouted, her eyes went wide, arms reaching out to support him. "H-Hordak?" It couldn't be. It couldn't be, and yet she believed it. Believed in the grip he had on her hand, their fingers interlaced. 

Letting out a small sob, Entrapta leaned forward and embraced Hordak, smiling even through her tears as he clung to her. "You're here. You're home. I'll fix everything, I promise. Whatever happened to you, I'll fix it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a second series I'm working on, which will be linked here shortly.


	8. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace, in which Hordak begins to understand who found him.

He woke, feeling Entrapta curled up against his back, blanket still wrapped around him. He felt far more relaxed than just a few hours ago, her weight at his back incredibly comfortable.

His name was Hordak. He could still only remember flashes, fleeting glimpses of before. He shifted, reaching out to gently run his claws through Entrapta's hair.

He loved her. Hordak loved her, and someone had taken Entrapta away from him. He couldn't remember who or how she'd been taken, could not even remember how their relationship had started.

But he knew beyond all doubt, he wouldn't let anyone take her from him again. And that he had to figure out what had been done to him.

\---

Entrapta woke slowly, smiling and leaning her head into the touches… when her mind catches up with her, she sits up quickly, blushing. Hordak was still wrapped in the blanket, but she could feel his body heat, knew he was only dressed in one of her over long nightgowns, and…

She shook her head and launched herself out of the bed, straight into her seat at the computer. And immediately spun the chair around to face Hordak.

"So! We need to figure what happened to you! Obviously memory loss, but how and why it happened, so we can prevent it happening again. What happened to the armor I made you? How long have you been out of it? You're...well. You've definitely lost weight since I…" Entrapta paused, looking down.

She hadn't seen him since they finished the portal. Tears filled her eyes suddenly, and she tried to wipe them away, feeling them stream down her cheeks. How long had she waited on Beast Island, hoping to see him again, for him to come rescue her. And Hordak had never come.

"Entrapta." Attention brought back to the present, she looked up. Hordak was reaching for her, arm trembling, hand held out. He was here now. Even...hurt like this, he was here now.

She pushed the chair to the bedside, let Hordak put his arm around her, and tried to wipe her tears. He pushed her hand away, struggled for a moment to sit up, and pulled her closer. "Please. No crying."

\---

Soldiers only needed to understand orders, not speak. He had to fight himself to get words out, made even harder by using Etherian words.

Ears drooping, he held onto Entrapta tightly, trying to reassure her. She knew him. Cared about him too. Pressing his face against her shoulder, he kept stroking her back, movements slowing when he discovered a scar on her shoulder, near her neck. He inhaled deeply, pressing his nose to her skin as she clings to him.

What prompts him to experimentally open his mouth, to let his fangs press against that mark, Hordak can't say. But his fangs rest in the grooves perfectly, and Entrapta shivers.

"Mine?" He whispers, disbelieving. Entrapta scoots herself off the chair to sit on the bed with him, tendrils of hair coiling around the both of them.

\-----

"...you don't remember." Entrapta speaks softly, resting her head on his chest, enjoying his scent. It would make sense, account for why she was teaching him Etherian, why he hadn't recognized her.

She shudders a little. "You don't remember Scorpia, do you? She saved me, she sent Adora and Bow to get me off Beast Island. I thought you would come for me… but you didn't even know what Catra did!"

He tensed, the faintest growl coming from his throat. Entrapta pulled back to look at Hordak's face. "Do you remember Catra?"

Hordak groans, one hand reaching for his scalp, claws tangling in his short hair. His face briefly contorts in a snarl of anger, the expression melting into confusion.

She pulls his hands away, a tendril of her hair smoothing over his head. "How much of your memories were taken? No, don't speak, obviously you wouldn't be able to tell me, you didn't remember me at first…". Entrapta moves to lean against Hordak as she speaks, petting his head with her hair still.

"So I need to finish the armor first of all, so you'll be able to get up and get moving around again, and then…". She sighs, hugging Hordak tightly. "We'll figure out a way to rebuild your memories. And then...and then… Maybe you can help me, help Etheria, win this war. And they'll let you stay with me."


	9. Father and Son Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hordak's recovery getting started, Entrapta sneaks out to a Rebellion meeting.
> 
> Someone else sneaks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, sorry.

Hordak was sitting up, at the desk, reading a datapad Entrapta had given him. Studying Etherian language, while Entrapta was meeting with...the other Princesses. Right. It made his head hurt, trying to relearn everything.

At least with the harness Entrapta had designed, he could move around without pain. Plugged into the ports in his spine and sides, powered by the large pink crystal resting at his chest, it helped a great deal. She'd talked about further enhancements to be added later.

He was still struggling to remember everything, his memories fragmented and confusing. He could remember working with Entrapta now, even if the details of what they'd worked on were fuzzy.

What he remembered clearly was Horde Prime's assault on his mind. Forcing his way in, sifting through all his memories, his identity, and the searing pain as he was remade.

It filled Hordak with fury. He'd tried so hard, only for Prime to throw him away again. There wouldn't be a third time.

Pain in his jaw made Hordak aware of how hard he was clenching his teeth, and he sighed, forcing himself to relax, slumping against the back of his chair.

Seconds later, a small, blue skinned child drops into his lap, and clings to him. "Hordak!" It chirps in a small voice, and the sound stirs memory.

"Imp." He remembers. The years of failed cloning experiments, of trying and failing to not get attached to the tiny baby in the vitrine. Removing him early, because of a massive power failure. "Imp!" Hordak lifts the winged child, tucking him against his shoulder to hold tight.

Imp chirps and purrs, happily relaxing into the affection, wrapping his small arms around Hordak's neck to hug him.


	10. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak gets fed up with staying in the same room. Unfortunately, wandering the Crypto Castle is not a good idea.

He's so tired of staring at the same four walls, the same desk, the same damn room. He understands Entrapta is worried and trying to keep him safe, even if he still can't remember even half of who and what he used to be. 

Him, a threat to Etheria. Lord Hordak, leader of the Etherian Horde. He remembered desperation, the intense fear he'd gone through when he'd first arrived… Hordak could even remember Horde Prime's rejection, being sent to the front lines, to die, unworthy of life because he was defective.

He could not remember getting to Etheria. Only a blur of light, and a sense of impending doom. He couldn't remember building 'his' Horde. Or the construction of the Fright Zone. Both things Entrapta had been unable to provide any data on.

Imp chirped at him, worried, as he stood in front of the door. Hordak put his hand on the doorknob, and Imp leaped onto his shoulder. "I'm not going to stay in this room any longer."

Shoving the door open, he strode into the hall, and immediately raised a hand to cover his eyes. It was brighter out here, enough to make his head ache, and he growled in frustration. Voices nearby catch his attention, and he follows them to the end of the hall, finding it opened into a balcony.

Below him, Hordak could hear Entrapta talking to someone. The other voice was familiar, conjuring the mental image of a young blonde woman. The face was familiar, the name beyond reach. He approached the edge of the balcony, looked down.

It was the blonde, wearing a red jacket, and... whatever she and Entrapta were talking about, was making Entrapta nervous. It made him want to get down there and defend his partner, to let her take cover behind him, shield her from… Adora. That was the name.

The traitor. His lips curl in a snarl, but Imp screeching distracts him, alerting him to the person standing nearby. Scorpia. The name comes to him instantly, and he has only a moment to take in her shocked, frightened expression.

Imp screeches at her angrily, and Hordak does the first thing that comes to mind, grabbing his little spy to protect him, yelping as the former Force Captain reacts on instinct, her tail arching over to strike him in the shoulder.

His vision goes blurry immediately, his grip on Imp slackening as he sinks to the floor. Right. Paralytic venom. Hordak struggles against it, hearing Imp calling Entrapta in his voice.

The last thing he hears, as everything goes dark, is Entrapta calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we finally get into the plot.


	11. Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to Bright Moon, Entrapta is a 'guest', confined to her room. Hordak is a prisoner, at the mercy of someone with a serious grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be much lighter and gentler. Instead it became torture and interrogation.

Entrapta couldn't sit still. Not that she could normally, but right now? She's frantic from worry, pacing from one end of the room to the other, nervously bouncing in place, her hair flailing behind her.

Adora had no business taking Hordak away! He was where he belonged, in Dryl, with her, safe, where she could help him.

She'd tried to leave the room, to go find where they were holding Hordak, but the Bright Moon guards were denying her requests. Orders from the King! If someone didn't let her see Hordak soon… Well, she'd stop asking politely.

A noise at the window grabs her attention, and she whirls around, just as Imp calls out in her voice. "Hordak! Hordak!"

She rushed over to let the little spy land in her arms. Curling her hair around them, Entrapta hugs Imp. "We'll get him back. I promise, Imp. I don't care if I have to break him out myself."

Imp nuzzles into her hands, chirping unhappily. "Imp…" Entrapta speaks softly, running her fingers through the spy's short hair. "Can you find Hordak? Without anyone seeing you?" The little spy perked up, chirping an affirmative. "When you find him, come back to me, okay, and don't let anyone see you."

He chirped again, wrapping his small arms around Entrapta's neck to hug her, and then took off, back out of the window. Entrapta leaned out to watch, only glancing down once. She'd already evaluated that escape route. This window was far too high to try jumping. At least for now.

\---

Hordak woke slowly, his shoulders aching intensely. The floor he laid on was cold against his skin, and he shivered, and cried out as the motion jostled his arms. He tried to move, to relieve the ache in his upper arms, and screamed at sudden pressure on his lower arms, the pain forcing him to curl up, dry heaving at the sensation of his bones being twisted.

He had to force himself to relax, force his shoulders back to give his arms relief from the tension. When he tries to move his hands, he has to force himself still again, the pins and needles sensation the only proof they were still attached.

Whoever had tied him, had wound the rope through the gap in his forearms, where muscle and tissue had long since withered away, leaving the skin hypersensitive, and he could faintly feel the rope scratching the delicate skin. It hurt, and Hordak could only hope he hadn't done himself harm when he'd tried to move.

He recognized the glowing circle inscribed around him, a confinement spell. Why he recognized it was beyond him, though. Another part of his past still lost. Groaning, he made himself uncurl, trying to see past the shimmering blue spell.

This was Bright Moon. At least he thought.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his disorientation. Scorpia had stung him... he'd left the room Entrapta had hidden him in, and…

Where was Entrapta? Where was Imp?! The little spy had tried to scare Scorpia away, and he'd seized him, trying to protect Imp.

The sound of the door opening prompted a growl from him, directed at the dark haired, robe clad man walking in. He seemed familiar, as if Hordak should have recognized him immediately. Try as he might, he could find no memory of him.

The staff he carried was familiar though...as if he'd seen it recently. The man traced symbols in the air, some of which seemed familiar, others, Hordak had no idea if he'd forgotten or never seen before. A sorcerer.

He flinched back as the mage struck the inscribed image, sending the runes shooting at him. Hordak snarled, fangs bared, as they struck him, his skin itching where they touched and sank into him.

"That was a truth spell, Hordak." The mage managed to make his name sound like a curse, and immediately, Hordak disliked him. "I have questions, and I want the truth."

"You were taken along with my daughter, Princess Glimmer. Where is she? Is she still alive?!" The mage stared intently at him.

And suddenly, his head hurt immensely, forcing him to curl up, trying and failing to suppress the whimpers of pain. "We were taken to Horde Prime's ship. She's still there, as far as I know." It didn't feel like he was speaking, it felt more like the words were being dragged out of him. It felt like his mind had been invaded... 

The mage paced around him, still staring him down, and suddenly, Hordak recognized him. "Micah… how did you survive Beast Island?"

Micah narrowed his eyes at him, and gestured. The ropes around his arms twisted tighter, and Hordak screamed shrilly, writhing in agony as his bones creaked. Something popped, the noise muffled under the bindings, and he howled, screaming for relief.

The ropes relaxed as Micah dropped his hand, and Hordak moaned as the pressure faded. He could smell his own blood now. Hazy memories surfaced, Prime grinning down at him with a manic light in those eyes, claws scoring his skin, drawing blood. Pain. So much pain. 

"I'm the one asking questions, Hordak. Your Horde is gone, your allies are scattered. You have no authority anymore, I am in charge here. Answer my questions, or I will hurt you again."

The voice is distant, and Hordak rolled onto his back, despite the pain it inflicts on his arms, his ears dropping as Micah stared down at him. There's another voice drowning out the mage's, talking so sweetly, purring poison at him.

Hordak closed his eyes, trying to block out that voice.

Sudden, sickening pain in his arm, bones creaking in protest under pressure, and Hordak screamed shrilly, back arching, bare heels digging at the floor, trying to push himself away from the pain.

It's only the sudden, overly loud crack of the staff handle against the floor, right next to his ear, that pulled his attention back to the present.

Micah is glaring down at him, and distantly, he can hear the mage speaking, but Prime's voice drowns him out again.

_"Keep fighting little brother. I do so love it when you struggle."_

And to no surprise, pain returned. Worse, as he could feel the broken ends of his right arm bones grinding together as the ropes tightened again. This time, he does vomit, acid burning the back of his throat as he heaves. Distantly, he can hear the mage speaking, but the agony in his arms and the throbbing in his head drowns it out.

The ropes tighten more, forcing a drawn out scream from him, as he thrashes wildly. Searing pain across the inner surface of his right arm stuns him, and he's reduced to feebly shivering as he pants for air. The floor sways underneath him, vision dimming, and he sobs, hovering on the edge of passing out.

And suddenly the pain recedes, nausea fading. The pressure on his arms is gone as well. "Keep fighting me, and I'll keep breaking bones. Try to pass out, I'll heal you. You're going to give me the answers I want."

Micah knelt in front of him, leaning on his staff. "Cooperate, and I don't have to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Immediately, Hordak closed his eyes, leaning away from the mage as much as he could. "Yes, Brother." 

Above them, unseen, a pair of yellow eyes glowed softly, watching and listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited and partially rewritten on 01/04/2020


	12. Such Darkness in Such a Bright Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp finds Hordak at Micah's mercy. Micah switches strategies, and stumbles on something he doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your tears, readers. This was hard to write.

It's only training and experience that keeps Imp from dive-bombing the mage tormenting Hordak. That, and the smell of magic. Magic is not something to mess with.

It's hard to stay quiet, listening to his father screaming, hearing bones break, picking up the unwelcome scent of blood. He stays hidden in the shadows, tail lashing, wanting more and more to jump down on the mage and bite and claw at his eyes and face.

It's the smaller, broken noises that really bother Imp, the way Hordak cringes away when the mage draws near. When the mage's tone gentled, becoming soft and coaxing, Imp bares his teeth, flaring his wings. Even though the mage can't see him, it feels better to make that display. To do something rather than just sitting and watching his father cry out in pain.

He growls softly as the mage speaks, and falls abruptly silent as Hordak answers in a broken, defeated tone.

He flees, leaping from his perch for the window, when the mage kneels and reaches for Hordak. He can't stay. He has to tell Entrapta what he's seen. Entrapta will make the mage stop hurting father.

Fluttering down the outside wall, Imp suddenly dives to get out of sight, taking cover under a ledge, tiny claws digging into the stonework. The Other One is here, he can smell her magic. He never liked her. She was dangerous.

Pressing his face against the stone, Imp wished for home. He knew the Fright Zone better than anyone...except maybe Entrapta. Even Dryl would be better, so many places to hide. Not clinging to a wall, without a scrap of shadow to hide in. He felt so exposed here.

\---

When his arms were freed from the ropes, Hordak almost cried in relief. He didn't want Micah's hands on him, but the mage only helps him move, callused hands guiding his arms into a more comfortable position. He doesn't like the sudden switch to kindness.

It's a sickening reminder of his Brother.

Micah rubbing his shoulders to ease the tension is extremely unsettling, but his body, damn it, is eager to accept something gentle after all the pain.

"See Hordak? This doesn't have to be painful."

"Stop touching me!"

The demand is out before he realizes his mouth opened, and Micah seizes one long ear in a firm grip. "That is going to stop. Understand?" The grip tightens, becoming painful.

Tears prick at his eyes, and Hordak squirms desperately, gasping in pain. "Yes! I understand!"

The grip releases, and Hordak sighed in relief. "That's better. Please don't make me remind you again. I'd rather not continue having to hurt you."

Exhausted, Hordak leaned back, concentrating on keeping his mouth shut this time. But when Micah started stroking his ear, he's horrified to find his body responding, a blush rising to his cheeks. He jerks away, feeling acid green eyes already glaring at him in disapproval.

"Hordak-"

"Please! No! Brother please!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, Hordak launching himself off the couch, only to crash against the confinement spell barrier. He tries to claw through it, crying loudly, the tears coming faster when he realizes there's no way out. He sinks against the barrier, huddling against it, shoulders shaking with the intensity of his sobs. 

Silence greets him, and he tenses in anticipation, only to hear Micah's footsteps, coming around the barrier to stop in front of him.

Micah is silent, staring at Hordak's flushed face. As the mage begins the inscription for the truth spell again, Hordak shudders, whimpers escaping his throat. 

_"Good. You're so lovely when you cry."_ He shook his head, trying to dispel the phantom sensations of Prime's claws trailing over bare skin, teeth nipping at his neck.

Before Micah can even voice a question, Hordak sobs. "Make him stop, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my discord buddies for helping me iron out this chapter. Especially you, sparrow.
> 
> This chapter was edited and partially rewritten on 01/04/2020


	13. Rescue Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta finds out about Hordak's torture at King Micah's hands , and vows to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain to write.

Imp chittered loudly, making a beeline for Entrapta, uncaring of the other two in the room. He dropped onto her shoulder, clinging tight.

She reached up to hold him, and Imp climbed down into her lap, and chittered again. Watching his father be hurt like that was upsetting, clinging to Entrapta helped. From his spot, Entrapta's hair curling around him, he felt safe enough to hiss at Adora and Scorpia, glaring at the other two.

They brought Hordak here! He wanted to leap at them and bite and scratch… But he had a mission, to tell Entrapta what he'd found.

So Imp opened his mouth, and out came a perfect imitation of Hordak's wailing scream.

Silence descended on the room, dragging on until Adora blurted out, "What the hell was that!?"

Imp chattered angrily at her, his tail lashing even with the hair tendrils petting him. This was her fault! 

"Imp...what. What happened?" Entrapta's voice shook as she spoke, her hands trembled as she petted Imp. He chattered unhappily.

\---

That scream would haunt Entrapta the rest of her days. She'd never heard Hordak yell like that, never heard such pain in his voice. It was horrible.

And as Imp opened his mouth, relaying what he'd heard, Entrapta's heart dropped into her stomach. She could feel Adora and Scorpia staring, but her attention was riveted to Imp.

Every word, every cry of pain, was a punch to the stomach, made her feel sick. They were torturing him. Hurting him. For what? Answers he probably couldn't remember?

Imp finally closed his mouth and tucked his face against her. He whimpered, and her hands moved automatically, stroking his back.

And quite suddenly, she stood, still holding Imp, and stared at the two younger women. "I am getting him out of here. I am not going to let Micah torture him."

"Entrapta?" Adora spoke up, looking uncertain. "This… it wasn't supposed to be like this! I thought King Micah was going to negotiate a deal with him! That's what he said he was going to do!"

"I'm with you." Scorpia stood and approached Entrapta, holding out a claw. "This isn't right. Whatever King Micah is doing to Lo… to Hordak, it's wrong."

"He would have told him whatever he asked! Horde Prime did something awful to him, wiped his mind, I just wanted him to get better, then we could have...we could have…". The rush of words ended in a sob, and Entrapta leaned against Scorpia as the woman embraced her.

"Could have what?" Adora's tone was gentle, cautious.

Entrapta tried to scrub the tears off her face, but more continued to fall. "I'm certain he would have willingly helped against Horde Prime. He told me… he told me he hated him. He was starting to remember stuff, he could have helped me build more bots, he could have helped me understand how to safely disarm the Heart. He wasn't hurting anyone! There was no reason to take him away!" She shouted, her tears dripping onto her shirt.

Imp whined, and clung to her, derailing her rant. She sniffled and patted his head, gently running her fingers through his short hair.

Scorpia turned her around to face her, and embraced her again. "I am so, so sorry, Entrapta. I panicked when I saw him. Every clone we've seen has been hostile, and I really thought he was going to attack. I'm sorry."

"We need the Princess Alliance on our side, if we're going to convince Bright Moon to release him. Entrapta, you'll have to convince them Hordak will work with us." Adora spoke up, already pacing the room, making plans.

Entrapta raised her head and nodded. "I'll try. But if they won't help, then I'm breaking Hordak out myself. I'm not letting him suffer like that!"


	14. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak escapes Micah's grasp...

Hordak jerked awake, feeling completely disoriented, and vaguely nauseous. His arms hurt. They were tied above his head this time, rope wrapped around his wrist, hands once more numb and uncomfortable.

He pulls away, or rather, tries to. His arms are weak, incredibly sore, and it slowly dawns on Hordak that his feet are only barely touching the floor. Most of his weight is on his arms.

The door opened, and Micah strode in.

Immediately, Hordak felt his stomach knotting in fear. Already, he's breathing faster, trying to twist away from the mage.

He whimpered, ears tilted down, as the truth spell is recast, flinching as it sank into him. 

"Tell me more about Prime's ship."

His head aches terribly, all the way down his neck. It hurts every time he's questioned, made his head feel as if it would crack open. Like the spell settled there, dug through his memories, and pulled them out for Micah's inspection. "I told you everything already."

To his relief, pain wasn't the immediate response, Micah only stared at him. "You look hungry, Hordak. Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Now that it'd been mentioned, Hordak was aware of his hunger. He was painfully hungry. And for just a moment, he wondered if the mage had done something to him while he was out.

"I'd like to give you something to eat, Hordak. But I need answers. Wouldn't it be much easier for you to answer me? I don't have to hurt you, I can give you something you need instead."

He did not trust the soft, seemingly reasonable tone at all. In fact it made Hordak strain at the ropes, trying to pull himself away.

And he screamed as Micah gestured, the ropes suddenly tightened, his arms strained as they were pulled on, lifting him higher.

"Why can't you work with me!? I'm trying to make this easier, and you're fighting every step! Do you want pain? Humiliation?"

Hordak screeched in fright as Micah grabbed hold of the light gown, and tore it off him. Exposed! Unable to defend himself! Horde Prime's laughter echoed in his head, that voice taunting him, claws rough on his skin, raising welts and drawing blood.

"If this is what you want, then you can hang there until you're ready to cooperate!"

The door slammed, the lights abruptly dimmed, leaving Hordak in the dark room. Alone. He flailed, kicked and thrashed, desperate to pull free.

_"Poor Little Brother."_

"No!" Part of him, a very small part, knew Prime wasn't here. But panic and fear was drowning out that part, beating it down. Phantom claws dragged against his bare sides, and Hordak reacted, an adrenaline rush fueling his strength.

Painfully, he pulled himself up, managed somehow to get his teeth into the rope around his left wrist, and ripped it apart, not caring that he'd pierced his own skin with his fangs.

The consequences were immediate. He couldn't hold onto the rope, his left arm shaking in exhaustion, and when it slipped from his fist, he plummeted down, screamed as the sudden stop jerked his shoulder hard enough that something popped loudly.

This time he couldn't pull himself up, the muscles of his shoulder already too stiff.

Horde Prime laughed from somewhere in the dark. _"Pathetic."_

Ears tipped back, Hordak whimpered, and tried to reach the rope with his other hand. If he could just get his claws to the rope, he could break it, could get loose…

The rope, only meant to hold half his weight, snaps abruptly, dropping Hordak on the floor. It knocked the breath out of him, and he curled up, wheezing.

Stunned by the impact, it took a few moments for him to get to his feet. He could barely move his right arm, the shoulder hurt so bad. He hoped it was only dislocated, not broken. 

Intense green eyes seemed to follow him as he shuffled around, trying to get his bearings. The room was too dark, and Hordak too unsettled and in too much pain to hunt around for something to make a sling out of.

He nearly tripped over his feet, fell heavily against a wall, and belatedly realized it was the door. Could he get it open? Could he… Was there anywhere he could hide and recover? The chance had to be taken, and he tried the doorknob.

Locked. Of course.

Hands touched the back of his thighs, trailed upwards, and squeezed his rear. _"Such a lovely soldier."_ Hordak shrieked in blind panic, slammed his good shoulder into the door, and fell into the hall as the door gave way.

The hallway was empty, and too bright, much too bright. But he struggled to his feet, and started walking, searching for somewhere to hide.

Voices! He froze, whimpered in fear, and pressed himself against the wall, painfully aware he had nothing to cover himself, no weapons to defend himself. But one of the voices was familiar, and he lifted his head…

Entrapta! He tried to yell, to call her, and his voice came out raspy, broken. His yell was only a whisper, and clearly Entrapta doesn't hear him. Panic screams in his mind, and a burst of energy carries him forward, yelling again. It still comes out as raspy noise.

But she turns, and she sees him! "Hordak!"


	15. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak finally reunite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay on this guys.

Entrapta's stunned by the sight of him. Nude, bruised and bleeding, one shoulder obviously dislocated… Entrapta's vision blurs as she rushed to his side, her hair coiling around them, trying to hide his entire body. He collapses onto her, crying openly, and Entrapta tried her best to keep her own tears under control.

"Entrapta? Hold him still, I can pop his shoulder back in." It's Adora that speaks up, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just hold him steady."

The younger woman approaches, hesitates for a moment, and then grabs Hordak's upper arm.

The reaction is instant and shocking. As injured as he is, Hordak pulls away with far more strength than Entrapta believed he had without his armor, knocking her off balance as he shouts. "Hordak! Hordak it's okay! She's going to help, calm down!"

The look in his eyes is awful, panicked fear and terror, and she does the only thing she can think to do to calm him, sliding one overall strap down and grabbing his free hand to press on her bare shoulder, letting him feel the scarred bite mark on her bare skin.

He focuses on her, still looking a little crazed, and mercifully, stops fighting. "Entrapta…"

She loosens her grip on him a little, relieved to feel him relaxing even just a little. "Your shoulder is dislocated. Let Adora fix it, and we're going to… get out of here." 

He nods, wrapping his good arm around her and pressing his face against her shoulder. Adora takes hold of his arm, and Entrapta can feel him stiffen up. One good yank, and they all hear the loud pop as Hordak's shoulder is reset.

He's shaking so much, it bothers Entrapta. Deeply. She looks around the hall, feeling a little overwhelmed for a moment.

Imp shrieks overhead, dropping to land on Entrapta's free shoulder, where he reaches over and pats Hordak's head. It's a relief to see Hordak tilt his head into the touch, feel him relax that little bit more. Imp chirps softly, continuing to pat Hordak's hair.

"We should take him back to the room you were in, Entrapta. We can get some clothes on him, and the room is defensible."

"We're not staying here!" Entrapta retorts, squeezing Hordak a little tighter. He doesn't complain, but she feels his claws grip a little tighter.

"Just until the other Princesses get here, Entrapta. Swift Wind can't carry all of us to Dryl!"

Adora is right. But Entrapta still can't stand the idea of staying here, doesn't want to keep Hordak here either. Hordak shifts against her, and she feels him trembling. Exhaustion? Or fear? She made the quick decision to scoop him up, lifting him in her hair, and murmurs soft noises as he rests his head against her.

"Scorpia, can you keep them safe? I'm going to take Swift Wind to Plumeria and talk to Perfuma. I think she'd be willing to help!" Scorpia nods eagerly, and gently places a claw on Entrapta's back, urging her back to the room.

Back in the room, Entrapta heads straight to the bed, laying Hordak down on it, and pulling the sheet over him, up to his neck. Only once he's covered does Entrapta pull her hair away.

Hordak mutters a tired thanks, so exhausted that Entrapta wanted to hurt, even kill, the man that had done this. But she sits down on the bed next to him, and gently runs her fingers through his hair, until he falls asleep.


	16. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak return to Dryl, escorted by friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned to post this as two chapters, but realized it really should be posted as a whole.

Hordak whimpered, cringing away from the hands on him, eyes shut tightly.

"Hordak… please open your eyes. It's me. We're going home. Right now."

Entrapta's voice. Her hands on him, wrapping a soft blanket around his shoulders, her hair stroking his head. He dares to open his eyes, expecting a trick, but…it's her. Relief floods him, and Hordak reached out to her with a shaking hand.

She catches his hand, squeezing it firmly. "See? It's me. You're safe, we're going back to Dryl."

Letting out a hoarse sob, Hordak tears up, pressing his face to her shirt as Entrapta hugs him. He jerks when his ears are touched, memories of Prime's unwelcome attention rising… it's a blend of his brother's and the mage's voices that taunts him, and Hordak starts crying, frustrated and frightened that even his mate's touch can set off those memories now. "Not my ears, please. Not now."

\---

It made her furious all over again, and Entrapta struggled for a moment to calm herself. But she pulled her hair away immediately, moving to stroke his back instead. Hearing him cry, Entrapta sniffled as well…

A moment later, she's holding him, ignoring the claws scratching her skin as Hordak clings to her.

It took a moment to shift his weight, to make sure her lover is covered by the blanket, before she steps out of the room. Head held high, she ignored the Bright Moon guards as she strode through the hall.

Scorpia and Adora walk with her, they are the only ones close enough to hear the soft noises under the blanket. Neither spoke up, Entrapta only muttering soft reassurance to Hordak, letting him cling tightly and shake.

Mercifully, there's no interruption as they leave Bright Moon, only guards from Plumeria standing by the carriage Perfuma had offered for transport. 

Perfuma herself stood by the carriage, her attention rooted to the blanket covered, shaking form in Entrapta's arms. But she voiced no questions, only nodding her head to Entrapta. "There is lavender and chamomile in the carriage, I hope it helps soothe him." It was strange, to offer aid to the man that had terrorized Etheria for so long. But, as she understood, Hordak was no longer in charge of the Horde, was not allied with Horde Prime.

Perfuma couldn't really wrap her mind around helping Lord Hordak. But helping the man Entrapta so obviously loved? That she could do.

Swift Wind is quiet as Adora climbed on his back, but his curiosity is blatantly obvious. Entrapta shoots a reproving look at him, and he snorts before taking to the sky.

She nodded at Scorpia as the taller woman climbed into the carriage, and leaned back out to help her in. The moment she touched the blanket, only helping Entrapta stay balanced, Hordak shouted in surprise, jerking violently.

"It's okay, it's just Scorpia, she's just helping me. I'm not going to let go of you, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't warn you!" Sitting down, Entrapta does her best to soothe Hordak, eventually sliding a hair tendril under the blanket to curl around his hand. He squeezes the tendril tightly, and Entrapta curls it a little tighter. Another tendril slips under the blanket, moving to stroke his head, careful to not touch his ears.

The trip back to Dryl would be slow, but surrounded by allies and friends. 

\-----

Getting out at Dryl, Entrapta was surprised when Hordak insisted on walking inside, rather than letting her carry him. 

He groaned at the ache in his back and hips, fighting his own body to keep moving. All he could manage was a shuffle, still keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around him. The light outside was too much, and Hordak followed Entrapta's guiding touch.

They finally stopped in the room Entrapta had set up for him, before she'd even known it was him. The familiarity was a relief, and he shuffled to the bed.

"Wait, Hordak…" He sighed, turning to look at Entrapta. She reached out as if to hug him, and hesitated. "I think… I think you need a shower first. You kinda smell. And I think it'll help you feel better, to be clean and have something fresh to wear."

Wordlessly, Hordak nodded. He was exhausted, wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed. But he let Entrapta take the lead. 

And Entrapta paused, glanced up at him, and teared up. "Hordak… I love you, okay? Whatever Micah did to you, I still love you. You don't have to tell me anything. I just… I want you…" She leaned forward and hugged him.

Hordak closed his eyes, cringing in that moment before she touched him. But feeling her against him, hearing her fighting a sob, her smell around him, Hordak felt himself relaxing. She pushed herself up, putting herself at his eye level, and Hordak let out a strange noise, half choked whimper, half relief.

Blanket dropped on the floor, Hordak pressed his face into her shoulder, inhaled her scent. A shudder ran through him, and he nuzzled into her, pressing his nose to her skin. This was home.

He followed Entrapta into the bathroom, as tired as he was, almost swaying on his feet.

"I know you're tired, just lean on me. I'll get you cleaned up quick so you can rest, okay?"

"Okay." It was half muttered, Hordak closing his eyes. The moment the hot water hit his skin, he moaned in relief. It felt so good, heat soaking into him, down to his bones. He grunted as Entrapta started washing him, the soft brush gently scrubbing at his skin. 

He inhaled deeply, welcoming the smell of soap. And Entrapta's hands on him felt good too, especially scrubbing at his scalp. Hordak moaned, tilting his head into her hands.

He opened his eyes, and abruptly realized Entrapta was naked. They both were naked. He jerked away, acid green eyes burning into him.

"Hey! Hordak, it's okay. Nothing is happening…" Her eyes widened, and she leaned out of the shower to grab a towel and wrapped it around herself. "It's okay. We're not doing anything but cleaning you up."

He slipped, struggled to keep himself upright, and Entrapta's hair rushed forward, dozens of tendrils coiling around his upper body and arms, keeping him upright. "Just… let me help you. I don't care what he did to you, I still love you, I just want you to get better. I won't ever let him hurt you again. I'll update the defense bots again, they'll fight him if he ever comes to Dryl. I'm going to keep you safe."

Hordak closed his eyes, relaxing into her support. He couldn't make himself purr for Entrapta, but he reached out, and squeezed her hand when she grabbed his. "Thank you."


End file.
